


nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy (except for me)

by wasbandom



Series: average problems [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad, Sad Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “P-please, just leave me alone.” Josh is in shock.He is searching for words – miserably – “I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to follow me around and I don't want you to – to” Tyler was crying now, still not locking his eyes with Josh's.Josh tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder, but Tyler flinched “Don't touch me.” he said and it sounded so broken, that Josh thought his heart is going to break in tiny little pieces.





	nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy (except for me)

**Author's Note:**

> a little throwback to being students at a HS.

Josh strolls through the corridors, backpack on his shoulders, phone in his left hand.

Still no message from Tyler.

Tyler, with his beautiful round brown eyes and a smile so bright it could fill Josh with life for eternity. A smile that he sees way to rare. 

 

“Yo, Dun.”

Josh is brought back to reality.

Brendon is standing in front of him, concern plastered on his face.

“Everything alright?” Brendon asked and his gaze fell on Josh's phone. “Still nothing from him?”

Josh sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, still nothing. I hope he's here, we have first period together.”

Brendon smiled and puts his hand on Josh's shoulder and squeezes. 

A silent promise. 

A simple 'I'm here for you'.

Josh leans on the lockers and suddenly the grip on his shoulder tightens. He follows Brendon's gaze and spots Tyler Joseph entering the school building.

 

And he looks so tired. His skin sikly pale, that still looks beautiful in Josh's eyes. His hands are twitching and Josh can tell that he's nervous.

 

Both star at each other for a few seconds and then Tyler is turning his gaze and starts walking down the corridor to his right, avoiding Josh the best he could.

“Shit” Josh says and sprints, crashing into students and apologizing quickly.

“Tyler! Tyler, wait!”. 

Tyler stops in his tracks and turns around but avoids Josh's face at all costs.

“P-please, just leave me alone.” Josh is in shock.

He is searching for words – miserably – “I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to follow me around and I don't want you to – to” Tyler was crying now, still not locking his eyes with Josh's. 

Josh tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder, but Tyler flinched “Don't touch me.” he said and it sounded so broken, that Josh thought his heart is going to break in tiny little pieces.

Students are watching now, murmuring. 

“Tyler, I, I just want to talk, just can we talk?” Josh asked and took a step backwards to give Tyler some space.

Tyler shook his head.

“Is there a problem?” Josh turned around to see the school principal.

“No, no there's not.” Josh said and turned around to look at Tyler, who had his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

He looks so small.

He looks broken and Josh can't fix him.

 

 

 

 

Tyler ignored him in first period. Josh tried sitting next to him, but before he could even consider doing so, Tyler puts his backpack on the chair, blocking his chance.

 

 

 

“Dude, what was that all about?”

He and Brendon were sitting in the cafeteria, Josh's food still untouched. Brendon had a look of confusion on his face.

Josh sighed. “I don't know, B. I – I just … I told him I love him, and he just snaps. I just … I thought he felt the same. We were at my house and he just started to cry and left ."

Brendon shakes his head.

“I don't think that he doesn't feel the same, Josh. I mean, I saw the way he looks at you. I – maybe he has some problems at home?”

“He doesn't talk about home a lot. I don't know, when we're together I try making him the most comfortable, but he never talks about what's bothering him, and I can see it in his eyes, just … pure angst.”

Brendon claps him on the back. “It's going to be alright, Josh.”

Josh nods and stands up.

“I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you in class?”

Brendon nods and continues eating his lunch.

 

 

 

 

As he enters the bathroom he sees Tyler gripping the sink, hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

He is breathing harshly and is looking down at the water still running.

“Tyler?” Josh says quietly.

Tyler doesn't react. Josh can see a tear dropping to the sink.

“Baby, hey?” Josh gets closer, his own hand trying to find Tyler's. 

And suddenly, Tyler breaks down in sobs, reaching for Josh, hands holding onto his shirt. Josh wraps his arms around Tyler, kissing the top of his head.

“It's alright, you're okay. I got you. I'm never going to let you go. I love you, so so much.”

Tyler sobs harder, shaking all over and holding onto Josh like his life depends on it. “I'm so sorry” he says over and over again.

“Make it stop” he says, voice hoarse from crying. “Make it stop, please make it stop. I – I”.

Josh loosens the grip on Tyler to cup his face in his hands. The sight is heartbreaking. Tyler's face is all red, his eyes are closed and he is putting his hands onto Josh's.

 

“I love you. I love you, Josh. I'm so sorry. I was so scared and – and how could you possibly love me, I'm just – I don't deserve your love, I – I, please .. forgive me ...”

Josh shushes him. “Stop, Tyler. Stop. That's not true. You deserve everything, do you hear me? I don't want you to ever think that you don't deserve the love I have for you. Because Tyler, the love I have for you is the only thing that keeps me from running away.” 

Tyler opens his eyes and smiles. “Hey, there is that pretty smile.” Josh says and kisses his forehead.

“I missed you.” Josh said and embraced him again. “I missed you, too. I'm sorry that I freaked out.” Josh chuckles. “Well, you sure as hell scared me this morning. Why – why did yo-”

“I thought, that if I get you to hate me, than it would be much easier to let this go.” “Tyler … don't shut me away, okay? I told you I'm here for you. For everything.” He takes Tylers hands.   
“Did – did you do something? Did you hurt yourself, because of this?” He gestures between both of them.

e locks eyes with Tyler and Tyler shakes his head. “No, no I didn't. I – I got – I got weak but instead I wrote.”

Josh smiles. “I'm so proud of you, so so proud, baby.”

“Yeah ...” Tyler buries his head into Josh's shoulder. 

 

 

 

His wrists are burning under the heavy material of his shirt.


End file.
